fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Liana Suul
:"People think I'm the greatest Jedi of my generation, but I'm not. I'm just a regular person who made a bad decision with good intentions, and will spend the rest of her life trying to make up for it." ''- Liana Suul Liana Suul was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and is the Matriarch of the Onasi Family. A fallen Jedi and redeemed Sith Lord, Liana Suul is credited for re-establishing the Jedi Order after the great purge. She was the wife of Admiral Carth Onasi and the mother of Carli Onasi. Her decedent Master Liana Onasi was named after her. Biography Liana Suul was born in 3994 BBY, the only child of Lieno Suul, a droid mechanic, and his wife Ana. She was named "Liana", a combination of both of her parent's names. Ana died shortly after Liana's birth, and Lieno raised Liana alone. When Liana was two, she and her father moved to Corellia where Lieno opened up a droid repair shop in Coronet City. Liana grew up in the shop and helped her father fix and repair droids. Joining the Jedi When Liana was five, two Jedi Masters came to her father's shop to collect Liana for the Jedi. They sensed her strength in the Force, and said she needed to join the order. Lieno refused, stating that he had already lost his wife and he was not going to lose his only child, too. He sent the Masters away and told them never to return. They refused, stating that they were leaving with Liana as she was too powerful not to train and explained the dangers of a un-trained Force sensitive child. Reluctantly, Lieno agreed, asking for time to tell Liana goodbye as he knew he'd never see her again. Family In 3950 BBY, Liana Suul and Carth Onasi married on Telos IV. The ceremony was private, only a select few in attendance. However, the holonet caught word that the Admiral was marrying his Jedi lover, and the ceremony was almost ruined by on-lookers and photographers. Later that same year Liana gave birth to their only child: a baby girl. She named her daughter Carli, a combination of the names "Liana" and "Carth." Restoring the Order Liana was convinced by Bastila Shan to call a meeting with the only known surviving Jedi Knights and find a way to restore the Order. As eager as Liana was to leave the Jedi life behind, she knew she could not as there were so few Jedi left. She agreed to Bastila's request and traveled to Tython, one of the few known remaining Jedi Enclaves. Bastila reached out to Visas Marr, Brianna Kae, Mical, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani, and they agreed to travel to Tython. At the first meeting, the others voted that Liana should serve as the Grand Master with Bastila serving as Master of the Order. Liana agreed, and set about changing some of the Jedi Code that was no longer relevant given there were only seven known Jedi remaining. Two important changes she made was that Masters could train more than one padawan at a time, and that Jedi were allowed to have relationships and families. Liana felt that given the circumstances assigning one master to one padawan wasn't going to work, and tasked Bastila and Jolee with establishing an education curriculum for younglings and padawans. Liana felt classroom settings would be more beneficial for younglings, and eventually padawans would become Jedi Knights and could assist with teachings while learning from Masters. Liana was a firm believer than love strengthened a person and gave them something to fight for. She also felt that the law banishing relationships and attachments was passed in haste, given that the only time relationships harmed Jedi was during the Exar Kun War. She set about to train Jedi how to properly handle attachments as apposed to forbidding them. Last Mission to Korriban :"The last time I saw that look on your face you disappeared for four years. I lost you once, Beautiful, and I'm not losing you again."'' - Carth Onasi to Liana Suul In 3929 BBY, Liana received a coded message from Korriban. She refused to tell the other Masters what the message contained, but instead stated that she had to travel to Korriban alone. In her absence, she appointed Bastila acting Grand Master. Years later Bastila would say that Liana acted as if she knew she was going to her death. Liana immediately left for Korriban. Before she arrived, she discovered that her husband Carth had hidden himself on board. Death of a Master :"Guess I wasn't as quick as I once was, Flyboy. I'm so sorry." - Liana Suul to Carth Onasi Family Legacy :"Do you honestly think I'm going to toss aside my mother and father's hard work? My parents were great people who did great things, and I'm not going to sit by idly and watch the legacy they built just fade away." - Carli Onasi to Bastila Shan After the deaths of her parents, Carli Onasi decided to keep their spirits alive and honor their work. She stayed active in the Order as well as Republic politics, and set about establishing a family legacy for future generations of Onasis. She also built a vault inside the family home on Telos IV where her mother's datacrons and her father's relics were to be safely kept. Carli eventually married and gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl. She named the children after her parents, establishing a tradition within the Onasi family that continued long after Carli's death. Future Generations :"I'm not sure if it's an honor or a curse being named after the founders of our family." - Ceoh Onasi In 3676 BBY, Dasha Onasi, Carli's descendent via her daughter, continued the tradition by naming her son Carth. Five years later, she gave birth to a daughter she named Liana, and then later a second daughter named Carlii. Dasha raised her children to know about the family history, and the family's importance to Telos IV and the Republic. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Lightsabers Master Suul was known to be in possession of three lightsabers, all three she constructed herself. When she was re-training as a Jedi on Tatooine, she constructed a single lightsaber. Later, she created two additional sabers and began working on duel-wielding while fighting. She retired the single lightsaber in favor of the two new ones. It was rumored that during her travels Master Suul came across two rare crystals: the cyan Mantle of the Force and the golden Heart of the Guardian. The single lightsaber she created was rumored to house the golden Heart of the Guardian, while the duel-wielding set contained the cyan Mantle of the Force and a bright purple-colored crystal. The duel-wielding set was thought to be the lightsabers used when Master Suul defeated Darth Malak. It's thought that later in life Master Suul stuck with the duel-wielding set while giving her single-saber to her daughter Carli once she became a Jedi. Master Suul's decedent Liana Onasi eventually came into possession of the lightsabers, and while unclear as to whether the crystals inside of them were the Mantle of the Force or the Heart of the Guardian, she noted that two of the blades were the right color. Liana Onasi, a duel-wielding saberist herself, chose to keep the duel-wielding set and make them her primary weapons. She then gifted the single lightsaber to her younger sister and padawan Carlii Onasi once she completed her padawan trials. Family *Carth Onasi - Husband *Dustil Onasi - Step-son *Carli Onasi - Daughter Category:Republic NPC Characters Liana Suul Liana Suul